


Thrown through a portal to a different time

by Immortalizedlove



Series: Thrown through a portal to a different time [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalizedlove/pseuds/Immortalizedlove
Summary: this Story is about Jacen Solo spending the day with his daughter Allana outside of the Palace on Hapes until that is ruined by a Sith Lord Named Darth Caedus by ambushing them and fighting with Jacen until Jacen is distracted by the scream of his daughter giving Caedus the chance to push him through a portal that has formed behind him.in this story Jacen Solo and Darth Caedus are two separate people.





	Thrown through a portal to a different time

Jacen was outside of the palace with his daughter, Allana, spending time with her on the planet Hapes. The young man was walking alongside his little girl on the beach talking to her and listening to her chattering. He laughed hearing her. Although he and the Queen Mother kept their relationship secret and the fact that he is the father of Allana. He still managed to visit them as often he could. . Jacen and his Daughter walked from the beach up the grassy hill. They lay in the grass talking and laughing spending as much time together as possible as father and daughter. What he didn’t know was that today a Sith Lord that looked exactly like him, Darth Caedus, was hiding in the shadows watching for an opportunity to separate him from his child.  
As they got up and started walking through the grass on the hilltop, Caedus stood hidden in the shadows watching them waiting for his opportunity to ambush and ruin their happy moment. He wanted to do away with Jacen, because he was jealous of him. He felt that Jacen was weak because he was good and felt that he needed to go.  
As soon he saw the two get up he saw what looked like an arch was starting to form into a circular motion. It wasn’t completely visible but to him it looked like a portal of some sort forming. He saw this as an opportunity for him to rid this Galaxy of Jacen Solo. Caedus jumped out of the shadows landing in front of Jacen and Allana. Jacen stiffened as soon as he saw the Sith Lord. He put his hand out in front of Allana to protect her, and with his other hand he reached for his lightsaber that was clipped to his belt Caedus watching him and not wanting Jacen to get the chance to grab his lightsaber jumped and tackling him into physical altercation Jacen not having the chance to grab his lightsaber fought back. Caedus while fighting Jacen kept his eyes on the circular portal that was starting to become more visible behind Jacen. Caedus was waiting for it to become fully visible and for the right time to push Jacen into it he kept on fighting Jacen as the Portal kept forming until it was fully visible and formed. Caedus was trying to figure out a way to get him to lose his footing, lose his energy or for a distraction in order to push him into the now open portal. Then all of a sudden Allana screamed causing Jacen to stop fighting and to look away from Caedus to his daughter to see why she screamed he let up his grip he had on the Sith Lord, Caedus let a sinister smile cross his lips he took this opportunity with all of his strength and might he pushed Jacen into portal not giving him any time to react. Jacen felt the push falling backwards into the portal not having any time to grab the Sith Lord. Jacen’s daughter Allana yelled “Papa!” and started running towards the portal but Caedus stopped her and grabbed her pulling her back saying” I’m your father now.” Jacen wanting to yell back to his daughter could only managed to say “Allana.” He was falling further into the portal until his daughter and the Sith Lord Darth Caedus were no longer visible.  
Meanwhile on the grassy hill Caedus was still holding Allana back to keep her from running and jumping into the portal after her father he looked up at the portal it started closing a smile crossed his lips as his mission was a success now he would have to make sure there would be no way that Jacen would ever be able to return. He continued watching the portal until it completely closed and disappeared. Then he let go of Allana who fell to the ground weeping and crying at what she had witnessed Caedus said to her that this was all a figment of her imagination and a result of her being tired from her day he kept repeating this to her over and over until she finally believed it she realized she was tired and was in need of a nap Caedus took her back to the palace he had to get in unnoticed and slipped in through the shadows and found the little girls room. He laid her down on the bed and she fell asleep immediately. He then left her room looking for the room where Jacen stayed. After locating the room, he found where Jacen kept his clothes he changed out of the dark clothes he was wearing into Jacen’s clothes. Then he hid the clothes he wore as a Sith Lord including the gloves and the boots. Caedus looked in a mirror he noticed his eyes were still the color of a Sith Lord, yellow with a red rim, concentrating he got his eyes to change to the brown color to match Jacen. When he looked through Jacen’s stuff he realized Jacen was leaving this planet today. That would give him the perfect opportunity to find a way to prevent Jacen from returning. As he was leaving the room, he ran into the Queen Mother, Tenel Ka. She asked how his day with Allana was and he answered “Good we enjoyed our day so much that she is exhausted and is taking a nap.” Tenel Ka nodded her head “That’s good.” He nodded his head and excused himself to start packing.  
He put all of Jacen’s things including his own clothes in Jacen’s bag. After he was done packing, he took all his bags to the hangar bay where Jacen’s ship was. Caedus scanned the area looking at all the ships. He was looking for one that didn’t have a Hapan marking on I and he soon found it. He boarded the ship and loaded everything that had been packed. He descended the ship walking back towards the palace to to share a meal with Tenel Ka before he left the planet, Caedus walked into the dining hall to meet Tenel Ka. He sat across from her when the meal was served they ate and had light conversation. After the meal they said their goodbyes, embraced, and kissed. He then walked back to the ship. Caedus boarded the ship. Then he powered up the ship while setting the coordinates and flew the ship off into to space. He immediately started looking for another portal that he could destroy to prevent Jacen Solo from ever coming back.  
Jacen was still falling through the portal and he wasn’t sure where he was going to end up or how long the portal was. He continued to fall until he fell through the portals end making a medium to hard landing which swallowed everything up in blackness. When he finally came to, Jacen looked around he noticed everything looked different. Everyone was dressed differently from him. He saw people in tunics who wielded lightsaber so he assumed that they must have been Jedi. He looked around some more and thought to himself “What is this place?” Then he asked the question, “Where am I?”


End file.
